Wilde Tours
Wilde Tours is an attraction at Walt Disney World Resort. About it Wilde Tours is an attraction that is part of the new Zootopia area at Animal Kingdom Park, World of Zootopia. It is a tram ride that takes guests through different areas of the city as seen in the 2016 hit film Zootopia. It is the main attraction in this area of the park. It is housed inside a large building made to resemble the train station in Savanna Central, the one Judy arrived at in the film. The attraction is similar to the now-gone Disney's Hollywood Studios ride The Great Movie Ride. The operator of the tram wears the ears, paws and tail of a certain mammal species so as to represent a member of that species. Within the ride, audio-animatronics of favorite Zootopia characters, such as Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Flash, Chief Bogo and others are seen. The ride is sort of a followup to the movie, taking place several months later. One the riders leave the ride, they exit through the Gazelle's Boutique gift shop, which sells all manner of new and old Zootopia merchendise. Storyline In the aftermath of the Night Howler crisis, large numbers of tourists have been coming to Zootopia in order to catch a glimpse of the heroes Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde (canonically confirmed to be a couple by this ride, as everything revealed by it is confirmed canon by Byron Howard and Rich Moore). To this end, a wolf businessman has begun a tourist attraction that takes customers on a tour of Zootopia in special trams.The attraction was called Wilde Tours in order to cash in on Nick's reputation as a hero. The tour goes through Savanna Central, Rainforest District, Tundratown and Sahara Square, with mentions of the other districts, as well as the gate to Little Rodentia being seen. Along the way, the driver gives new information about the city, including the founding of the city. Areas *'Savanna Central'- The starting point for the tour. In this area, we learn about the founding of the city, and then learn how the city has been rebuilding in the wake of the Night Howler Crisis. Passing by a representation of the ZPD station, we see an animatronic of Chief Bogo bringing in a suspect, and by the DMV, we see an animatronic of Flash, as well as Finnick, Duke Weaselton and Clawhauser. Toward the end, riders see animatronics of Nick and Judy on patrol, and it is learned that in the time since Bellwether's arrest, they have become a couple. *'Rainforest District'- This one features fog and rain effects. In this area, we learn that Mr. Manchas and Fabienne Growley are a couple as we pass by their animatronics. We also learn about some of the sights and sounds of the Rainforest area. Other animatronics seen are Mr. and Mrs. Otterton. *'Tundratown'- This area has snow effects, as well as cold air pumped into the room. We see the main area, and all the sights that Judy saw when she first came to the city. We also hear of Mr. Big and what he has been up to, when we pass by his animatronic, carried by one of his bears. *'Sahara Square'- The final part of the tour. Here, there is hot air pumped in, as well as blowing sand effects. As we get to the end of the ride, a Gazelle animatronic wishes us well and hopes that we enjoyed our time in Zootopia. Characters featured *Nick Wilde *Judy Hopps *Chief Bogo *Flash Slothmore *Finnick *Benjamin Clawhauser *Renato Manchas *Fabienne Growley *Mr. Big *One of the Polar bear guards *Duke Weaselton Characters who are mentioned only *David Howlstein (The owner of Wilde Tours) *Dawn Bellwether *Doug Trivia *Nick and Judy are canonically confirmed to be a couple by this ride. Category:Hypothetical stuff Category:Attractions at Disney's Animal Kingdom Category:Attractions at Disney World Category:Disney Parks attractions Category:Zootopia-themed attractions Category:PrinceBalto fanon